tell me where it hurt
by aeryn bluesky-polish
Summary: "Kenapa, kenapa hanya karena aku perempuan kalian seperti ini aku juga anak kalian berdua"/summary aneh(?) Engga bisa bikin summary. Warning : Naruko
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Tell me where it hurt**

 **.**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **sasuke x naruko**

 **Slight naruto x naruko,**

 **Naruto x hinata**

 **Hurt/comfort and family**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sumarry : Naruko adalah saudara kembar Naruto tapi perlakuan kedua orang tua mereka benar benar berbeda, hanya karena dirinya adalah seorang wanita.

.

.

Namikaze adalah salah satu keluarga kaya di konoha setara dengan keluarga Uchiha namun keluarga Namikaze hanya mengakui anak laki laki dikeluarga mereka, tapi karena Kushina melahirkan bayi kembari laki laki dan perempuan yang diberi nama Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Naruko. Minato sang kepala keluarga Namikaze hanya menyayangi Naruto begitu pula dengan Kushina, sedangkan Naruko hanya hidup dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh kepala pelayan keluarga mereka Iruka.

Naruto yang memiliki sifat polos dan selalu berfikir positif tidak pernah menyadari jika hidup adik perempuannya begitu menyedihkan tanpa adanya kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Naruko sendiri walaupun tidak memiliki kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya setidaknya memiliki Iruka sebagai ayah angkatnya dan Naruto yang menyayanginya.

Walaupun berusaha untuk tegar dan tidak ingin serakah, Naruko tetap merasa iri dengan Naruto yang selalu bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum. Sampai umur 10 tahun Naruko memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada kedua orang tuanya kenapa dirinya diperlakukan berbeda oleh mereka berdua namun yang ia dapat hanyalah alasan konyol.

"Karena kau wanita" ucap Minato dingin membuat Naruko membelalakan matanya tak percaya sampai akhirnya air mata Naruko turun membasahi wajah cantik miliknya.

"Hanya itu saja" lirih Naruko, Minato hanya menatap datar melihat Naruko yang kini menangis tanpa ada rasa iba sama sama sekali dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruko sendirian

Beberapa bulan kemudian Uzumaki Mito nenek Naruko dari pihak Kushina mengetahui keadaan cucu perempuannya yang begitu menyedihkan, mencoba membawa Naruko untuk ikut ke Inggris bersamanya. Naruko benar benar dibuang Kushina dan Minato acuh tak acuh tentang keinginan Mito untuk membawa Naruko pergi membuat Mito geram, putrinya a.k.a Kushina sudah keterlaluan bagaimanapun juga Naruko adalah darah dagingnya.

Sejak saat itu Naruko pergi ke Inggris hanya Iruka dan Naruto yang merasa sedih, sampai 7 tahun berlalu semenjak kepergian Naruko. Membuat Naruto melupakan jika dirinya memiliki seorang adik perempuan karena Kushina dan Minato tidak pernah membicarakannya bahkan semua foto yang ada dikediaman Namikaze hanya ada Kushina, Naruto, dan Minato. Tanpa adanya foto Naruko putri mereka, benar benar menyedihkan

Naruto tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda periang dan bersemangat membuat dirinya sangat disukai oleh banyak orang, Naruto memiliki sahabat sahabat yang setia bahkan memiliki seorang kekasih yang cantik yaitu Hyuga Hinata putri bungsu dari keluarga Hyuga.

"Ohayo minna~" teriak Naruto dengan semangat saat memasuki kelasnya

"Ohayo mo/Naruto-kun" ucap semuanya serempak

"Ck bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu itu, kau mengganggu acara berhargaku" gerutu pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam bermata kuaci a.k.a Nara Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya

"Kemana kejeniusanmu itu Shika, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karna ada ratusan speaker di pita suaranya" sinis pemuda berambut coklat panjang a.k.a Hyuga Neji kakak kembar Hinata kekasihnya.

"Hey apa apaan itu hah, lagi pula ini sekolah bukan rumah jika kau ingin tidur sana pulang kerumahmu" ucap Naruto kesal

"Berisik dobe" sinis pemuda dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam(?) A.k.a Uchiha Sasuke

"Gah... diam kau Teme" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari tangannya

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun tenangkan dirimu" ucap Hinata mengusap lembut punggung Naruto menenagkan, setelah Naruto tenang ia langsung menunjukan senyum lima jarinya pada Hinata.

"Kau memang kekasih yang paling sempurna Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut indigo kekasihnya itu dengan lembut membuat Hinata merona

"Ck, aku heran kenapa Hinata mau menjadi kekasih orang macam kau" tanya wanita cantik berambut merah muda a.k.a Haruno Sakura

"Ck diam kau, bilang saja jika kau iri melihat Hinata-chanku memiliki kekasih yang tampan seperti ku dari pada kau yang tidak laku laku hanya mengejar Sasuke" sinis Naruto memang semua orang tau jika Sakura adalah fans nomor satu Sasuke dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun juga walaupun terus mendapatkan penolakan dari sasuke.

Bletak "ittai Hey" teriak Naruto tidak terima karena dipukul oleh Sakura

"Aku bukannya tidak laku banyak laki laki yang menyukaiku namun aku tolak, karena aku hanya akan setia pada Sasuke-kun" teriak Sakura dengan wajah garang

"Yaya terserah kau saja, ayo Hinata kita duduk saja" ucap Naruto menarik lengan Hinata untuk mengikuti langkahnya, karna terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan Sakura karena ia akui jika semua yang Sakura katakan adalah benar. Sakura benar benar kesal karna sikap Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ketempat duduknya.

Sregg "Ohayo minna" ucap lakilaki berambut perak melawan gravitasi a.k.a Hatake Kakashi wali kelas 3-1"ohayo mo sensei" ucap semua murid serentak

"Baiklah anak anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Inggris, sekarang masuklah" ucap Kakashi-sensei, semua murid langsung menatap kearah pintu setelah mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kelas.

Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah membelalakan mata mereka melihat wanita cantik berambut pirang terurai indah sepunggung berikal bawah, memiliki kulit putih susu, serta iris mata baby blue yang jernih. Mirip, sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang mereka kenal namun ini versi wanitanya.

"Ohayo, namaku Uzumaki Naruko semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik" ucap wanita itu a.k.a Naruko dengan suara merdu dan tersenyum manis.

Naruto melihat wajah Naruko yang begitu mirip dengannya tidak pernah bisa lepas dari pandangannya, "Teme, wanita itu mirip sekali denganku" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Apa kau memiliki saudara kembar" ucap Sasuke tidak percaya sekaligus merona, astaga Sasuke jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ini sulit dipercaya tapi bukan hanya Sasuke semua murid lakilaki kelas 3-1 menyukai Naruko.

"Jangan bercanda, orang tuaku hanya punya aku seorang. Lagipula mereka tidak pernah memberitahu apapun dan tidak ada foto yang kami miliki bersamanya" ucap Naruto

"Mungkin saja Naruko itu diculik saat masih bayi dan menyembunyikan hal ini padamu" bisik Kiba yang duduk didepan Naruto

"Tidak mungkin, pasti hanya kebetulan aku ini anak tunggal" ucap Naruto keukeuh menyebutkan jika dirinya adalah anak tunggal

Tanpa mereka sadari Naruko mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka tentang dirinya hanya mampu tersenyum miris, Sasuke terpaku pada Naruko yang sedang tersenyum miris itu melihat kearahnya, bukan mungkin kah pada Naruto. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tau kenapa hatinya terasa sakit melihat senyum menyakitkan itu.

"Baiklah sekarang kau duduk dengan Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka-san angkat tanganmu" ucap Kakashi, wanita berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kudapun mengangkat tangannya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Naruko sebelum melangkah menuju tempat duduknya, Naruko tidak lagi menatap Naruto kakak kembarannya karena hatinya terlalu sakit mengetahui jika kakaknya melupakan dirinya.

"Aku senang kita bisa satu kelas, bahkan duduk bersebelahan denganmu" riang Ino pada Naruko, mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak kelas 7 namun saat akan melanjutkan kejenjang yang lebih tinggi Ino pindah ke Jepang bersama keluarganya.

"Ya aku juga" ucap Naruko tersenyum manis, tapi Ino dapat mengetahui itu hanyalah sebuah senyuman paksaan. Sebenarnya Ino juga mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dengan Kiba membuat dirinya kesal, walau bagaimanapun juga keluarga Uzumaki dan Yamanaka masih satu keluarga yang artinya mereka adalah sahabat sekaligus sepupu.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan blablabla" ucap Kakashi melanjutkan acara belajarnya

.

Setelah acara belajar-mengajar itu selesai karna suara bell berbunyi karena waktunya istirahat, seperti hal biasa yang dilakukan pada murid dikelas jika ada murid baru yaitu berkenalan. Ah membosankan, karena saat ini Naruko benar benar ingin sendirian menenangkan hatinya.

"Hey namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto dan ini kekasihku Hyuga Hinata semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya" ucap Naruto riang tanpa mengetahui jika Naruko ingin menangis melihat Naruto tidak mengenalinya atau bahkan hanya berpura pura tidak mengenalinya, entahlah ia tidak tahu.

"Tentu" ucap Naruko singkat

"Hey kau tau nama margamu mirip dengan marga ibuku, apa mungkin kau bagian keluarga yang sama" ucap Naruto membuat teman teman Naruto terkejut mengetahui hal itu

"Eh jadi maksudmu Kushina baa-san itu dulunya Uzumaki" tanya Kiba

"Ya begitulah" ucap Naruto ringan

"Tidak, mungkin itu Uzumaki yang lain. Yang jelas Naruko itu sepupuku di Inggris sudahlah ayo Naru kita kekantin saja" ucap Ino menarik paksa Naruko mengikuti langkahnya

"Hey ino-pig kami ikut, kami juga akan kekantin iya kan" ucap Sakura mendapatkan anggukan dari Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Terserah" teriak Ino karna mereka sudah berarda di luar kelas

"Ckck, sebelum ada Naruko Ino selalu menempel pada Sasuke tapi sekarang Sasuke dicuekin" ucap Naruto sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

.

2 minggu sudah sejak Naruko pindah ke sekolah ini, membuat dirinya dekat dengan Naruto cs. Tapi Naruko tidak bisa nyaman jika sedang bersama Naruto dan hal itu disadari oleh yang lainnya.

"Hey Naruto apa kau punya salah pada Naruko" ucap Kiba yang kini sedang berkumpul dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Naruto di atap sekolah

"Eh apa maksudmu **"** tanya Naruto tak mengerti

"Naruko tanpak tidak menyukaimu, apa kebodohanmu itu benar benar tidak dapat ditolong lagi sampai kau tidak menyadarinya" sinis Neji

"Hey jangan bicara seperti itu, tapi apa benar Naruko tidak menyukaiku memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya" ucap Naruto dengan gaya berfikir ala 'detektive conan'

"Sudah jangan difikirkan mungkin Naruko hanya tidak ingin terlalu dekat denganmu karena kau sudah memiliki Hinata" ucap Shikamaru dengan gaya malasnya

"Ah pasti karena itu" ucap Naruto yang langsung percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Shikamaru.

"Haaah terserah kau saja" pasrah Kiba menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya pasrah atau mungkin menyesal mempunya sahabat yang bodoh atau polos.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, dan Kiba tau bukan itu alasannya tapi karena tidak ingin membebankan bodoh temannya ini Shikamaru memberikan alasan seperti itu.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Sasuke melihat Naruko di atap memandang sendu kearah bawah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendekat dan melihat apa yang Naruko tatap. Deg' Sasuke merasa kesal melihat apa yang sedari tadi Naruko tatap ternyata dibawah sana terlihat Naruto sedang bercanda gurau dengan Hinata, 'apa mungkin kau menyukainya eh' batin Sasuke

"Puas dengan apa yang kau lihat" ucap Sasuke membuat Naruko tersentak, Sasuke hanya menggeram kesal melihat reaksi Naruko

"Sejak kapan kau disini" tanya Naruko heran

"Sedari tadi, kau terlalu fokus memperhatikan mereka. Apa kau menyukai Naruto" ucap Sasuke kesal

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya hihi" tawa Naruko, ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke melihat Naruko tertawa karna biasanya Sasuke selalu menemukan Naruko yang menatap kosong entah apa yang ia fikirkan Sasuke tidak tau.

"Kau cantik saat tertawa" ucap Sasuke membuat tawa Naruko terhenti, Sasuke dapat melihat jika tadi ia melihat wajah Naruko yang merona sebelum memalingkan wajahnya

"Terimakasih" ucap Naruko memalingkan wajahnya yang merona, bagaimana tidak Sasuke adalah pemuda yang paling di incar disekolahan begitu juga di jepang karna ke tampanannya dan kejeniusannya

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu bersedih" tanya Sasuke

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap Naruko sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian diatap yang kini hanya tersenyum kecut

Sejak kejadian diatap, Sasuke selalu berada didekat Naruko. Hal itu membuat semua teman teman Sasuke tidak percaya melihat Sasuke berdekatan dengan wanita dan semua fans Sasuke jadi membenci Naruko yang selalu mendekati Sasuke menutup mata mereka karna cemburu padahal Sasukelah yang selalu mendekati Naruko.

Sakura orang yang begitu mencintai Sasuke mulai membenci Naruko, sejak saat itu Naruko selalu mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari seluruh fans Sasuke hingga pada puncaknya Sakura melabrak Naruko saat pulang sekolah.

"Berhentilah mendekati Sasuke-kun" sinis Sakura yang saat ini berada dilorong kelas yang sepi bersama Naruko.

"Aku tidak pernah mendekatinya" ucap Naruko acuh tidak perduli membuat Sakura kesal.

Plakk Sakura menampar Naruko dengan keras "Sakura" teriak Naruto tak percaya melihat Sakura menampar Naruko yang entah kenapa membuat dirinya kesal dan marah pada Sakura.

"Kau baik baik saja" tanya Naruto yang mendekati dirinya pada Naruko yang terduduk dilantai karna tamparan Sakura membuat dirinya terjatuh dengan sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Ya" ucap Naruko datar langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung tak percaya.

"Cih lihatlah dia itu tidak punya sopan santun" sinis Sakura

"Diam kau, apa apaan sikapmu tadi Sakura kau benar benar kekanakan" bentak Naruto sebelum pergi, Sakura membelalakan matanya tak percaya melihat Naruto membentak dirinya walaupun mereka sering adu mulut Naruto tidak akan pernah membentaknya. 'Ini semua karena murid sialan itu' batin Sakura yang tambah membenci Naruko

Naruto berlari mencari keberadaan Naruko namun tidak bisa ia temukan, sampai akhirnya Naruto bertemu dengan teman temannya di gerbang sekolah.

"Hey kenapa kau lama sekali mengambil barang yang kau tinggalkan itu, untung saja kami baik hati jadi kami menungguimu" ucap Kiba, ya Naruto sebenarnya ingin mencari barang yang ia tinggalkan namun Naruto malah melihat kejadian itu.

"Maaf, apa kalian melihat Naruko" tanya Naruto dengan nafas yang terputus putus

"Hoaam kenapa kau malah menanyakan Naruko" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya

"Naruko dibully" ucap Naruto membuat Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji dan Sasuke membelalakan matanya tak percaya

"Siapa yang melakukannya" geram Sasuke

"Saat ini itu tidak penting, yang jelas kita harus menemukan Naruko karena Naruko terluka" ucap Naruto

"Sial" ucap Sasuke berlari kedalam sekolah untuk mencari Naruko

"Oi kenapa kau malah mencarinya didalam" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke

"Naruko pasti masih ada di dalam sekolah karna kami belum melihat Naruko keluar" ucap Neji yang melangkah masuk ke sekolah untuk ikut mencari Naruko begitu pula dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Sasuke mencari Naruko dengan perasaan kalut 'Naruko terluka' kata itu lah yang diucapkan berulang ulang oleh Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyadari satu tempat yang mungkin didatangi oleh Naruko, taman belakang sekolah.

Benar saja Naruko sedang berada disana duduk di atas rumput memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana, Sasuke dengan perlahan mendekati Naruko yang nampaknya tidak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke saat ini.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang Naruko" ucap Sasuke datar walaupun ia sangat khawatir, dan Naruko terperanjat kaget segera mengangkat wajahnya yang sedikit terluka di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang" ucap Naruko menatap intens sepasang onyx didepannya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruko dan berjongkok sambil memegang dagu Naruko, menatap intens sudut bibirnya yang sobek "siapa yang melakukan ini padamu" lirih Sasuke dengan sorot mata sendih dan lembut.

"Aku terjatuh" ucap Naruko menepis tangan Sasuke yang tadi memegang dagu Naruko setelah itu Naruko membuang mukanya karna wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengannya.

"Hosh hosh, akhirnya ketemu juga hey Naruko bagaimana keadaanmu" ucap Naruto yang baru datang dengan Neji, Kiba, dan Shikamaru dibelakangnya

"Tidak apaapa" ucap Naruko sebelum pergi namun langkahnya berhenti saat Sasuke menggenggam lengannya

"Ku antar kau pulang" ucap Sasuke menyeret Naruko yang hanya mengikuti langkahnya dalam diam, meninggalkan mereka yang mematung.

Sasuke menarik Naruko pergi ke area parkiran dan memaksa Naruko untuk masuk ke dalam mobil sport dark blue miliknya "dimana" ucap Sasuke yang sedang menyetir tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruko.

"apartemen sibuya" ucap Naruko pelan namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke

"hn" gumam Sasuke, beberapa menit kemudian Naruko menyadari jika ini bukanlah jalan menuju apartemennya, Sasuke sebenarnya menyadari jika Naruko menatapnya seakan ingin menanyakan sesuatu namun ragu "restoran kita makan" ucap Sasuke yang dijawab ber'oh' ria oleh Naruko.

Restoran yang dikunjungi Sasuke tergolong mewah, semua pengunjung mengagumi ketampanan dan kecantikan mereka. Tidak sedikit dari mereka mengatakan jika Sasuke dan Naruko adalah pasangan yang serasi dan juga ada sebagian yang menatap iri kearah mereka.

"Pesan" perintah Sasuke, Naruko hanya menghela nafas dengan berat sebelum membuka daftar menunya dan seorang pelayan wanita dengan sabar menunggu pesanan mereka atau mengagumi ketampanan Sasuke(?).

"Red valvet dan orange jus" ucap Naruko

"Tomato cake, black coffie" ucap Sasuke, sang pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka sebelum menunduk pergi sambil tersenyum senyum aneh(?)

Naruko hanya menatap kearah jendela yang sedang turun hujan dengan deras dengan tatapan sendu "aku benci hujan" lirih Naruko dengan pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap intens kearahnya

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, kau terlihat jelek" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya

"Terserah apa mau ku" ucap Naruko menatap Sasuke dengan perempatan didahinya

"Apa yang terjadi" tanya Sasuke menatap sudut bibir Naruko yang terluka itu

"Sudah aku bilang aku terjatuh" ucap Naruko kembali menatap kearah jendela

"Apa ini karna diriku" tanya Sasuke namun Naruko tidak menjawab "apa si monster pink itu" tanya Sasuke membuat Naruko menoleh dengan tatapan bingung

"Monster pink" bingung Naruko memiringkan kepalanya kearah kiri

"Hn, Sakura" datar Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela agar wajahnya yang merona tidak terlihat

"Pppfft, tidak baik mengatai orang seperti itu. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mengataimu pantat ayam" ucap Naruko menahan tawanya membuat perempatan di dahi Sasuke

"Jaga ucapanmu, ini gaya style tahun ini kau tau" ucap Sasuke menggebu gebu membuat Naruko cengo

"Bwahahaha style apanya itu kan hanya pantat ayam haha" tawa Naruko

Sasuke sebenarnya merasa kesal rambut indahnya(?) Dikatai namun menguap begitu saja setelah melihat Naruko tertawa membuat dirinya terlihat cantik, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis namun Naruko masih bisa melihatnya dan membuat dirinya merona. Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah Naruko yang merona 'ayolah memangnya siapa yang akan tahan dengan pesona diriku ini' batin Sasuke yang narsis tingkat dewa (-.-")

"Ini pesanannya silahkan dinikmati" ucap pelayan yang membawa pesanan mereka, Sasuke dan Naruko makan dengan diam ala bangsawan, sampai makanan mereka habis dan Sasuke tiba tiba saja berdiri.

"Apa kau menyukai tempat ini sampai tidak ingin pulang" ucap Sasuke sedangkan Naruko hanya mengerjapkan matanya sesaat

"Haah jika kau ingin mengajakku pulang setidaknya bicaralah dahulu" ucap Naruko

Grep' Sasuke menggandeng lengan Naruko karna sejujurnya Sasuke kesal dengan tatapan para pengunjung pria yang menatap kearahnya sedangkan Naruko wajahnya merona dan jantungnya berdebar kencang tapi Naruko tidak tau apa artinya.

Didalam mobil Naruko masih berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih kesal "kau harus jadi kekasihku" ucap Sasuke memerintah membuat Naruko menoleh dengan wajah innoncent

"Apa" tanya Naruko, membuat Sasuke menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti

" **Kau harus jadi kekasihku** " ucap Sasuke

"Ck, apa apaan itu kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihku tapi kau malah memerintahku" ucap Naruko menatap lurus kearah depan tanpa melihat Sasuke

"Seorang uchiha tidak akan pernah meminta pada siapapun, dan aku memerintahkanmu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucap Sasuke membuat Naruko cengo

"Astaga pria macam apa kau ini" horror Naruko

"Pria tampan yang jenius" narsis Sasuke menjalankan lagi mobilnya, sedangkan Naruko hanya menghelakan nafasnya.

"Kenapa harus aku, diluar sana masih ada yang lebih dari segalanya" ucap Naruko menatap sendu ke arah depan, mendengar ucapan Naruko Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap Naruko

"Tidak ada penolakan" cup Sasuke melumat bibir Naruko tanpa memperdulikan Naruko yang kaget dan membelalakan matanya

Sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka sedangkan Naruko berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke namun kekuatan mereka benar benar jauh "hmmp sammmmsumm khmmm" ucap Naruko disela sela ciuman mereka, lengan Sasuke mulai meremas dada Naruko membuat Naruko terpekik,

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Naruko dengan penuh napsu "aku tidak menerima penolakan ingat baik baik" ucap Sasuke sebelum mengarahkan wajahnya ke leher Naruko dan mulai menjilat lehernya

"Akh hentikhan inih aneh sekhalih ah sasuh" desah Naruko saat Sasuke menghisap leher Naruko membuat tanda kemerahan disana dan meremas dada Naruko, entah kapan kancing baju seragam Naruko sudah terbuka memperlihatkan bra orange yang menutupi bukit Naruko.

Sasuke mengangkat bra itu yang memperlihatkan dadanya yang sudah menegang tanpa segan segan lagi Sasuke melumat dada Naruko seperti bayi yang kelaparan, "ah~ hem~ henthikhan ah~" desah Naruko tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap menghisap puting Naruko

"Akh" pekik Naruko saat dirinya merasakan ada sesuatu yang memasuki miliknya, ya Sasuke memasukan satu jarinya kesana dan meng'in-out'kan dengan cepat. Satu jari dan dua jari Naruko mendesah merasa tidak nyaman dan tapi nikmat hingga tiga jari Naruko merasakan miliknya sakit dan mulai memberontak tapi Sasuke tetap menjalankan kegiatannya ini.

"Akh hentikan ini sakit sekali" pekik Naruko menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"Baiklah" ucap Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan tersenyum senang melihat kulit putih milik Naruko penuh dengan bercak merah buatannya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali

Naruko sendiri masih terengah engah saat dirinya sudah klimaks dengan seragam dan rambut yang sudah acak acakan "berengsek kau harus menuntaskannya" ucap Naruko menarik kepala Sasuke untuk menciumnya tidak perduli jika Sasuke sedang menjalankan mobilnya.

Sasuke sendiri tidak memperkirakan jika Naruko akan menyerangnya padahal kini dirinya sedang menyetir tapi menyerah dan menghentikan mobilnya untuk membalas ciuman Naruko "aku tau kau sudah tidak tahan tapi kita lakukan di apartemenmu saja bagaimana" ucap Sasuke saat menyudahi acara ciuman mereka,

"Brengsek cepat sedikit" ucap Naruko terengah engah, Sasuke hanya menyeringai mengetahui jika Naruko tidak tahan untuk melanjutkan aktifitas mereka tadi.

"Tentu saja Naru-hime" ucap Sasuke mencium dahi Naruko dan melihat Naruko yang blushing ditambah kondisi Naruko yang 'wow'

Sejujurnya Sasuke sendiri sudah tidak dapat menahan hasratnya namun dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke menahan dirinya agar tidak melakukannya saat ini juga, 20 menit kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai keapartemen Naruko ah dan tentunya Naruko sudah memperbaiki pakaiannya yang tadi sudah terbuka karna ulah Sasuke.

Bruk' Sasuke mendorong Naruko ke sofa dan menindihnya langsung mencium bibir Naruko dengan ganas menciptakan erangan dari Naruko, sasuke membuka kancing seragam Naruko dan mengulum puting Naruko yang sudah menegang itu. "Ah sukeh~" desah Naruko sambil meremas rambut Sasuke dan saat itu juga apartement milik Naruko menjadi sangat ramai karena desahan demi desahan terdengar di sana.

TBC/DELETE

Astaga astaga eryn membuat fanfic aneh, gaje dan norak lagi padahal, hiks padahal cerita eryn yang lain belum ada satupun yang dilanjutkan dan lagi ini fanfic ber-rated M pertama eryn #nangisbombay.

Hehe ampun bukan maksud eryn tidak bertanggung jawab atau apa, chapter chapter cerita yang lain udah tersimpan rapih di belly (nama leptop eryn) tapi entah setan apa yang merasuki eryn, eryn masih belum mau mem-publish #cuek

Ok ok gimana mau lanjut atau bagaimana?

Sebelum pergi ke cerita sebelah silahkan tinggalkan

R

E

V

I

E

W

Aeryn bluesky-polish


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Tell me Where it hurt**

 **Aeryn bluesky-polish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Sasuke x naruko**

 **Slight**

 **Narufem!naruko**

 **Naruhina**

 **.**

 **Rated : m for this chapter**

 **Genre : hurt/comfort and family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Naruko adalah saudari kembar Naruto, namun perlakuan kedua orang tua mereka sangatlah berbeda hanya karena Naruko adalah seorang wanita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balas review**

 **Zielavienaz96, saera, ryu tanagawa, .10, edenia rosa, indah605 : um' ini sudah lanjut**

 **.**

 **Oneechan : iya Eryn juga ngerasa alurnya kecepetan hehe maaf maaf, kalau hurtnya belum kerasa kan masih chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Shiori avaron : benarkah #matablin'gbling, tidak apa apa terimakasih karna sudah memberitahu Eryn. Maaf ya kalau kecepatan, um pasti Eryn akan buat Naruko menderita.**

 **.**

 **Ahari : hehehe maaf maaf soalnya waktu itu Eryn lagi males aja tapi chapter ini full lemon yang Eryn juga kurang yakin karena emang engga bisa hwaaaaaa #nangis'bombay**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat dua sosok berbeda gender yang sedang berciuman dengan panas, sang lakilaki berambut hitam sekelam langit malam terlihat sangat mendominasi ciuman itu karena sang wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang terlihat hampir kehabisan nafasnya karena sang lakilaki tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka sampai pada akhirnya kaki sang wanita tidak mampu lagi untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya tetap berdiri.

Walau sang lakilaki tampak tidak perduli pada sang wanita yang hampir kehabisan nafas sang lakilaki dengan sigap memeluk pinggang sang wanita agar tidak terjatuh tanpa melepaskan ciumannya yang tampak sangat asik menginvansi mulut sang wanita dengan lidahnya. Ah tentu saja kedua sejoli ini adalah Sasuke dan Naruko.

"Hosh hosh hosh brengsek hosh kau mau membunuhku" sinis Naruko menatap Sasuke yang kini memandang dirinya dengan tatapan datar namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika saat ini terlihat rona merah yang menghiasi kulit putih pucat miliknya.

Sasuke menyeringai "aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi aku akan memberikan kenikmatan tiada tara untukmu" Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Naruko dan menghisap leher putih itu.

"Akh" pekik Naruko saat Sasuke membuat kissmark di leher miliknya, tidak sampai disitu saja Sasuke meremas dada Naruko yang bisa digolongkan dalam ukuran besar itu dengan agak kasar "akh hentikan ah~" desah Naruko karena tubuhnya tidak dapat menolak perlakuan Sasuke pada tubuhnya kini

Ada sekitar 7 buah kissmark yang dirinya ciptakan membuat dirinya tersenyum bangga 'kau milikku' batin Sasuke menyeringai menatap leher Naruko yang penuh kissmark itu tanpa menghentikan tangan kirinya yang kini sedang meremas dada Naruko sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memeluk pinggang Naruko. Sasuke mencium bibir Naruko kembali dengan mengikut sertakan lidahnya untuk bermain main, tanpa mengetahui jika saat ini tangan kiri Sasuke membuka setiap kancing seragam miliknya.

"Um shamsumm~" desah Naruko disela sela ciumannya "akh" tiba tiba saja Naruko terpekik saat menyadari jika putingnya sedang dipilin oleh Sasuke karena seragamnya sudah terbuka sedangkan pakaian dalam atasannya (BH) yang berwarna orange itu sudah tersingkap keatas.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih pada puting yang sedari tadi menegang itu, menghisapnya seperti bayi yang kelaparan. Naruko benar benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena hal ini terjadi, tapi walaupun begitu Naruko benar benar dibuat melayang atas pelakuan Sasuke pada tubuhnya ini.

Tangan Sasuke menyusup kedalam rok dan celana dalam Naruko mengusap miss.V dengan lembut karena entah kenapa Sasuke menyukai sensai bulu halus yang ada disana yang tidak sedikit dan juga tidak banyak itu, walaupun Sasuke mengusapnya dengan lembut Naruko semakin menggila dadanya yang kini masih dihisap dengan penuh dan juga sentuhan Sasuke pada miss.V miliknya membuat desahan Naruko semakin keras.

Sasuke memasukkan satu jarinya membuat Naruko merasa tidak nyaman, dan Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya pada puting Naruko. Menatap lurus wajah Naruko yang kini memerah dengan peluh yang mengalir membingkai wajahnya, namun saat air keringat itu menurun melewati sudut bibir yang sudah terlihat membengkak itu sedikit terbuka waktu seakan menjadi melambat. Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat hal itu membuat juniornya seakan ingin merobek celananya meminta untuk keluar.

Tanpa segan segan Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruko ke sofa yang kini ada disamping mereka, Naruko hanya bisa meringis saat Sasuke mendorongnya. Dengan sigap Sasuke membuka celana dan baju seragamnya memperlihatkan perut yang memiliki otot otot serta junior Sasuke yang menegang sempurna, Naruko melihat hal itu hanya bisa merona dan ngeri bagaimana tidak ukuran junior Sasuke itu benar benar 'wow'.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum bangga dan tanpa dikira, Sasuke merobek celana dalam Naruko dan

 **Trush~**

Dalam sekali hentakan Sasuke memasukan juniornya ke dalam milik Naruko, Naruko sendiri hanya bisa berteriak dan meneteskan air matanya. Sasuke terkejut melihat ada darah yang merembas, Sasuke kira dirinya bukanlah orang pertama yang melakukan ini padanya namun melihat darah itu Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruko.

"Naru, maaf aku kira kau sudah-" ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena terpotong oleh ucapan Naruko

"Sudahlah lupakan, sekarang bergeraklah jika kau diam saja rasanya tidak nyaman" ucap Naruko menatap lurus iris onyx yang terlihat merasa sangat bersalah

"Tapi kita bisa hentikan seka-" ucapan Sasuke lagi lagi terhenti karena terpotong oleh Naruko

"Tidak apa apa ini pilihanku bergeraklah" lirih Naruko menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Sasuke

"Baiklah" ucap Sasuke memulai pergerakan pinggulnya dengan lembut, walaupun dirinya sudah terbiasa akan sex dan selalu melakukannya secara kasar namun kali ini Sasuke merasa ingin melakukannya dengan lembut namun sedikit bertenaga. Sasuke tidak ingin melukai Naruko karena dirinya sudah benar benar terjerat akan pesonanya.

"Jangan ah~ seperti inih~ jangan menahan engh~ dirimu ah ah" desah Naruko karena dirinya merasa Sasuke menahan hasratnya, Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu merasa senang namun tetap memiliki perasaan takut jika akan melukai Naruko

"Tidakh apah engh~ apa ah~ lakuh~ kanlah ah~" ucap Naruko yang seakan akan mengerti dengan apa yang difikirkan oleh Sasuke

"Baiklah sssh~ akan aku buat kau tidak bisa berjalan ah~" desah Sasuke sebelum mempercepat temponya, membuat tubuh Naruko tersentak hebat.

"Ah~ ah~ Suke engh~ yah lebih cephat ah~" ucap Naruko dengan desahan yang menggila tanpa memperdulikan jika desahannya mungkin terdengar oleh tetangga apartementnya.

"Oh~ lubangmu sempit sssh~ kuso kau benar benar nikmat ah~" desah Sasuke disela sela hentakannya sambil meremas dada Naruko, saat Sasuke merasa juniornya berkedut Sasuke mempercepat hentakannya membuat kepala Naruko terjatuh dari ujung sofa,

 **Slurt~**

Entah apa yang difikirkan oleh Sasuke saat klimaks tanpa melepaskan juniornya dan cairnya miliknya merembes dari sela sela miss.V dan juniornya, Sasuke melihat kondisi Naruko yang kini membuka mulutnya dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya serta Naruko yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu seolah 'ayo makan aku lagi' membuat juniornya 'on' kembali.

Tanpa melepaskan juniornya Sasuke membalikan tubuh Naruko, Sasuke langsung menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat membuat tubuh mungil itu kembali tersentak "cikuso kau ah~ benar benar nikmat" desah Sasuke sedangkan Naruko hanya bisa mendesah hebat.

Mereka menggunakan berbagai gaya :

1\. Gaya terlentang, dimana Naruko berada dibawah Sasuke dan menerima segala perlakuan Sasuke pada umumnya gaya ini disebut sebagai 'gaya misionaris'

2\. Posisi tidur miring, Sasuke dan Naruko tidur berdampingan di atas ranjang dimana Naruko mengambil posisi tidur miring dan Sasuke melakukan penetrasi dari belakang Naruko. Sasuke berada di sebelah kanan Sasuke, kaki kanan Naruko diangkat dan diletakkan di atas kaki Sasuke.

3\. Posisi berayun kaki, Naruko duduk di tepi sofa sambil mengayunkan kakinya, Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Naruko. Saat penetrasi Naruko membantu Sasuke dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kiri atau ke kanan sementara Sasuke bisa melakukan goyangan maju mundur secara konstan. Kekurangan posisi seks ini adalah Sasuke harus mengalami orgasme dan ejakulasi sambil berdiri yang umumnya tidak disenangi pria

4\. Posisi duduk disofa, aktifitas seks lebih bebas. Sasuke duduk di kursi tersebut sementara Naruko duduk dipangkuan Sasuke, Naruko memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke sambil melakukan gerakan naik dan turun atau maju mundur. Sasuke membelai dan menciumi bibir Naruko dan juga membantu gerakan Naruko dengan memegang pinggulnya.

Mereka benar benar gila melakukan sex sampai 4 jam dengan teriakan sekaligus desahan yang keluar dari mulut Naruko, sampai pada akhirnya Naruko pingsan karena sudah sangat kelelahan. Salahkanlah Sasuke yang terlalu mesum padahal ini adalah kali pertamanya Naruko melakukan sex.

Sasuke sendiri kini membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruko yang kini sudah terlelap hanya bisa tersenyum lembut penuh ke possesive-an 'kau hanya milikku' batin Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruko sebelum dirinya ikut tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Headline news**

 **Telah ditemukan seorang wanita yang tergeletak di sebuah taman didekat sebuah universitas ternama karena kehabisan darah, saksi mengatakan jika wanita itu sedari tadi sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di leptopnya dan kemudian entah apa yang terjadi tiba tiba saja darah keluar dari hidungnya dengan sangat deras. Pihak kepolisian mengetahui identitas korban yang bernama Aeryn bluesky-polish seorang author di fandom Naruto, saat ini korban berada di rumah sakit ternama di -tuuut- dalam kondisi kritis karena stock darah kehabisan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Krik krik'krik krik~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hwaaaaa, maaf sepertinya Eryn tidak berbakat ya dalam membuat fanfiction ber-rated-M, gomen.**

 **.**

 **Jadi gimana mau lanjut atau apa nih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aeryn bluesky-polish**

 **.**


End file.
